Music Drabble Challenge: GrimmIchi
by Silver Eternity
Summary: to try and get over my writer's block, I'm trying the ten-drabble music challenge with my favorite characters and pairings. Enjoy the fruits of my twisted labor.


GrimmIchi- MUSIC DRABBLES!!

Rules are simple- put your music player on 'randomall' or 'shuffle' and write drabbles, one per song, and you only have the duration of the song to write it. No revising later! Well, obviously, you can go back and fix spelling and grammar mistakes, in fact you better, and as a personal rule I say it's okay to go and make an ending sentence make sense rather than trailing off in the middle. You can only write the 'end' once, though, no changing it once you've got it down! *pouts* Even though I really want to change a couple of these endings……oh well, live and learn. I'm using these drabbles to try and work out some of my random story ideas because they're bouncing around my brain and distracting me. I'm also using it as a tool to try and get over my writer's block for ATRHATWT.

It doesn't seem to be working.

I'm a Dog- Kid Rock

Ichigo's as swayed seductively from side to side as he strode down the hallway, very deliberately. A bet was a bet, after all, and it would be interesting to find out exactly how many people wanted to screw him at this school. He had bet Renji that it was less than half the school- but unfortunately for him, it was starting to look like he would lose that bet. The playboys in particular were staring at him like a prime piece of meat, but he could see that Grimmjow Jaggerjack was staring hardest. Well, there went his bet to Rukia that the man was die-hard straight. Getting a cruel idea, he smirked and gave his ass an extra wiggle for those blue eyes.

That's How Love Moves- Faith Hill

The neko hybrid lurked in his alleyway territory, watching carefully for his Beloved One to pass by. His human was the most beautiful he'd ever seen, hair orange like the sun and eyes that expressed his every emotion. Of course, being a dirty, underfed, abused hybrid, he wasn't anywhere near worthy of his beloved, so he only ever watched. He was lucky though- some hybrids only saw their One once; Grimmjow got to see _his_ twice a day five days a week! Immersed in thoughts of the perfection of his beloved, Grimmjow never noticed the shadow approaching until a heavenly scent assaulted his nose and a hand beneath his chin tilted his face up into none other than his Beloved's. "Hey, stranger…. You look like you could use a good meal."

My Immortal- Evanescence

Staring at the blue-haired fucker that was hovering in the air outside his window, Ichigo had to repress a few eye twitches. The one night he was exhausted enough to want nothing more but to sleep so hard his father thought he was in a coma, _that's_ the night the bastard decides to show up demanding a fight. Well, he would just have to be disappointed. Despite having clearly seen and assessed who Grimmjow was, the teen promptly turned his back on him and pulled the covers up to his chin. He wasn't going to indulge the asshole tonight. He wasn't- oh shit. Was that the sound of his window opening? "Oi, shinigami! What the fuck?!" Damn, it was. "Too tired," Ichigo grunted, "fuck off." A disbelieving snort, followed by a long silence, and then suddenly weight was depressing the bed behind him. "Is that an invitation?" Without real effort, Ichigo sat up and promptly pushed Grimmjow out the window, closing and locking it behind him.

Unsung Hero- Terri Clark

Scowling down at his term paper for college, Grimmjow felt like slamming his head repeatedly against the nearest wall. He'd learned this shit five hundred years ago as a scholar and a king, and it hadn't done him any good _then_ either! He was just about to tear up the damn thing and fail the class when in the bed beside him shifted. Staring down at his lover, who had talked him into this shit in the first place, Grimmjow sighed and brought his legs back up so he could start writing again. He was so fuckin' cock-whipped, and all the shit he put up with and did for Ichigo just rubbed it in more and more every time. He couldn't really bring himself to care though, not when _he said_ such delightfully dirty things in _that_ voice or did that one _thing_ with his tongue that kept Grimmjow from thinking. Yeah, he was fuckin' whipped. But he got mind-blowing sex several times daily, so he would pick his battles and none of them would be with Ichigo as his opponent.

Anything But Ordinary- Avril Lavigne

If Ichigo had never been one thing, it was normal. Never, in his life, could he claim he'd been normal. Nope, even as a kid he'd seen the spirits of the dead. People gave him looks like he was insane when he told them though, so he kept it quiet. He still didn't know how everyone at his high school had found out, but at the moment he didn't give a shit. He was too busy beating up the latest gang to make them _hurt_ for talking trash about his mother. After breaking one thug's arm over his knee, he was surprised when a blue-haired man that was distinctly floating the way dead spirits did smacked around a few of the ones stupid enough to hang around. When they finally cleared out, the stranger grinned at him like a jack-o-lantern, his mouth looking far too big and toothy for his face. "Finally found you, shinigami. What the fuck took you?" At Ichigo's blank look, he added, "Ya don't remember me now, but ya will."

Bringing Out The Elvis- Faith Hill

Well shit. Renji vowed he was never bringing Ichigo to a club with dancing again. The berry was way too beautiful, attracting too much attention. The sheer volume of the catcalls hurt his ears! One of the regular dancers came up behind him and started to dance with him, and Ichigo allowed it, one hand wrapping around the back of the other's neck and sliding up into the sky blue hair as they ground together. Renji could see his mouth moving, talking to the stranger known by the stage name "Six", and Six was talking back, but he had no idea what they were saying. It was a good thing too, because if he knew Ichigo was proposing the two go for a romp in the professional dancer's dressing room in ten minutes, he would've dragged him out and spoiled the entire night.

Simple Man- Charlie Daniels

Shotgun in hand, Ichigo chased off the kids from town yet another time. Why they loved his property so damn much he'd never know. Turning around and walking the edges of his land to make sure there were no stragglers, the orange-haired rancher had no idea that the big black-blue panther everyone in town was trying to capture was on his property. He also had no idea that it was following him. As it trailed behind the good-smelling human, he told himself that it didn't matter that he was letting his nose lead him around. What mattered was protecting his human, the one who'd gotten him out of that bear trap as a cub.

Kill You- Korn

Grimmjow wasn't in a good mood today. First the fuckin' meeting with Aizen, then Ulquiorra kicking him around for the fuck of it, Szayel had tried to get him strapped to a dissection table again, and even his fraccion weren't obeying because they thought his venture to the human world to blow off steam was stupid. On top of that, his gargantua had opened up not above the center of the city as he planned, but in some random fucker's bedroom- no, he meant fucker literally. Whoever it was had been screwing the living daylights out of some small-tittied chick that had a high, screechy voice. Now, he was looking to pick a fight, and there were no shinigami around to fight with! Well, some dude with an afro, but he was so far down on Grimmjow's radar the man was about the level of a living world animal, maybe a dog. He was suddenly in a far better mood when he found out where all the shinigami _were_. They were gathered around that orange-haired kid Ulquiorra had seen, who was….uhhh, crying? What the fuck? Now curious, the Espada circled around to see what the issue was. There! A big, red-headed shinigami was standing outside the circle with his back to the boy in the middle, his arms crossed over his chest. Obviously, the idiot had fucked up and hurt the boy emotionally. Grimmjow was tempted to watch, because the kid was much stronger and would likely be tearing the stupid fuck apart shortly, but he was too bloodlusty to wait at the moment. "Oi! Shinigami!"

All Jacked Up- Gretchen Wilson

Holding his head, Ichigo swore mentally at the throbbing in his skull. Tequila _did _shit to him, why had he drunk it last night?! Of course, he remembered now, Matsumoto had demanded it. God, she was a bad teacher, encouraging her students to drink excessively. It wasn't until he realized there was a heavy tan arm around his waist, terrible pain shooting up his spine, and an unfamiliar head of blue hair resting against the back of his shoulder that he decided to vow to kill Matsumoto and all his friends when he got home. "Mornin', Beautiful." Make that _if_ he got home….this guy sounded like he didn't intend to let him go anytime soon, if at all.

Wide Open Spaces- Dixie Chicks

Running his hands through his hair, Ichigo told himself this was the last time. The last time, just like the time before this and the time before that. How the fuck did Keigo keep talking him into this?! "Kurosaki Ichigo? Your turn." Rising from the hard plastic chair, he nodded to the attendant, who smiled back at him gently. "Couldn't resist, couldja? Don' worry, King, we'll set ya up with someone good. Just got a new recruit in, it would help if ya showed him the ropes." Ichigo snorted, but nodded. Five minutes later, naked and laid out on the table, he moaned as strong hands kneaded and pulled at his thighs. "You sure you're new?"

"Yeah, first day outta the training room an' everything. M'I doin' good?"  
"Perfect." Fuck, he was such a sucker for massages!

Are You Happy- Iron Butterfly

His back bowed as he stretched, Ichigo yawned until his jaw cracked. He was still so fuckin' tired! Why was he always so tired these days? He got plenty of sleep….A hand suddenly covered his eyes, sharp teeth nipping his ear as a husky voice whispered, "Guess who, baby?" Ichigo huffed. "Knock it off, Renji." The dog hybrid whined sadly, but released his neko friend. "Why won't you mate me even once?! I know you think I'm attractive and I smell good to you, you've said so yourself, so why not?!" Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Because I know someone else I find more attractive and smells utterly irresistible, like how my _life-mate_ should look and smell. It's just that he's a dick and will never mate-bond me." Renji's ears drooped. "Yeah…..yeah. Sorry, Ichi." Neither noticed the hybrid panther watching from around the corner with narrowed eyes.

**BONUS DRABBLE**

Breaking The Habit- Linkin Park

Holding his baby girl in his arms, Ichigo stared out over the balcony. She'd had a nightmare earlier, and he couldn't tell her 'no' when she was crying, the tears welling up in her little green eyes like waterfalls. So he'd scooped her up and held her to his chest, her head resting against his shoulder. She slept peacefully now, ear listening to her Daddy's heartbeat. Her mother wasn't home, she never was anymore. Despite marrying him, he had never been the one she wanted. It didn't matter though, because Yukihiko was his daughter now and he would protect her with his life. Stroking her pitch-black hair, and pointedly ignoring the nub horns at her temples, Ichigo held Ulquiorra's child close to his chest and let his brown eyes search the night sky for the blue head of hair he hadn't seen in years. The owner of said head of blue hair was staring at _him_ from another building, wondering when the hell he got a kid.


End file.
